deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hood VS Jason Voorhees
Red Hood (DC Comics) VS Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) 'Is a What If? DEATH BATTLE JV vs RH.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Red Hood vs. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Venage237 ''Description ''DC Comics VS Friday the 13th! Two resurrected Jasons, with vengeful intentions duke it out in a fight to the death! Will Red Hood blow Jason's head off? Or will Jason's machete slice Red Hood to pieces? '' Prelude Wiz: Many believe that death isn't the end, but merely the beginning. '''Boomstick: Well, for these two that certainly was the case. Wiz: Today, these two undead combatants will fight to the bitter end. Boomstick: Jason Todd, the Red-Hood! Wiz: And Jason Voorhees, the Camp Slasher from Crystal Lake. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! WIz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Red Hood Wiz: In his long career, Batman has had many sidekicks. Boomstick: Mostly orphans. Like Dick Grayson. Wiz: But after Grayson left to become Nightwing, Batman found Jason Todd, a young orphan boy who he caught trying to steal the wheels from his Batmobile. Boomstick: Batman saw potential in Jason and brought him back to the Batcave, where he would train him to become the next Robin. Wiz: Jason proved to be a gifted acrobat and fighter, but he had a few issues. Boomstick: Yeah, he was stubborn as shit, and incredibly violent towards criminals, and would often disobey Batman. Wiz: Todd, unlike Grayson, didn't hold back any punches against crooks, and Batman had a hard time keeping him in line. Yet, their bond as student and mentor managed to remain strong. Boomstick: Until the day Jason discovered his mom was still alive, so he set-off to find her. But, sadly for Todd, The Joker was behind all of this, pulling strings to lure Robin into his trap. Wiz: The Joker would beat Jason senseless with a crowbar, and then leave him to die with a time bomb. Batman would rush to Robin's rescue, but he was too late. The bomb detonated, killing Jason in the process and leaving Batman mourning the loss of his sidekick. There had been a Death in The Family. Boomstick: But, after some time since Todd's death, mysterious hits against crime lords would attract the attention of the Dark Knight, as a vigilante known as the Red-Hood began controlling the Gotham underworld by killing any criminal who opposed him and causing a war against the crime boss, Black Mask. Wiz: Batman began observing this mysterious vigilante and noticed how his skills matched his, and after some deep investigating he discovered the truth. The deceased Jason Todd was the Red Hood. Boomstick: But how? How can this be? Wiz: By a little something known as a Lazarus Pit. Jason Voorhees DEATH BATTLE Results Category:Keranigma Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles